in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordeau
) The Ever-Victorious Mercenary ( ) |Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = A former member of Amnesia |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Greed, "Snatcher" |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Devourer |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Kousuke Toriumi }} Gordeau (ゴルドー) is a former member of Amnesia. Information Gordeau has a very laid-back and carefree personality who cares deeply for his friends. He's currently freeloading at Chaos' residence, though it is unknown if they truly work closely together due to their separate duties. Gordeau is told to be working as a bartender. Appearance Gordeau is a young man with a slightly tan complexion, purple eyes and black spiky hair with a fringe covering his left eye. He wears an unbuttoned bluish-purple jacket that exposes his well-toned torso, black pants and black boots with tan padding. His right hand possesses long, sharp claws and is the catalyst for his ability "Snatcher", although he usually keeps it in his pocket. Strangely, his left eye appears to glow. Personality Gordeau has a very laid-back and carefree demeanor, rarely letting anything bother him and occasionally cracking jokes at others' expense, though even he has his limits when it comes to patience with unreasonable people. Although he has defected from Amnesia, he still cares for his comrades and is willing to put himself in harm's way for their sake. It is this loyalty that led to him to personally hunt down the Crimson Knight to avenge Bob, whom she had ruthlessly killed after he turned into a Void. Story Gordeau once worked in the Amnesia together with Hilda, Chaos and the other members. Gordeau was a great fighter and became soon known as one of the most powerful EXS users. To them, he was known as The Greedy Harvester ( ). But one day their friend called Bob exceeded the limit of his power and turned into a Void, and the Crimson Knight of the Licht Kreis ruthlessly killed him off. After that incident, Gordeau left the Amnesia to pursue revenge for Bob's sake. Ever since, he has participated in the Hollow Night in an attempt to encounter the Crimson Knight and avenge his friend. Nowadays, he is known merely as the "Ever-Victorious Mercenary" ( ) who is always seen acting together with someone else and protecting them from harm like a mercenary. Abilities Gordeau fights with the EXS of Greed (強欲のEXS, Gouyoku no EXS) called Snatcher (スナッチャー). This power takes a form of long purple claws on Gordeau's right hand which he can use to rip out pieces of another's soul. His weapon is a hollowed scythe called Demon Sickle: Devourer (魔鎌ディバウアー), which he seems to summon out of thin air. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= A harvest person wants. All are mown in order to fill themselves's deep desire. What is wished is for to an old friend hands. The souvenir to an old acquintance. A far ground level is faced involving a high sky, and it follows through the deep time. See unlimited fruits. He raises the point of a sickle keenly. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= He reaps. He slashes his enemies to satisfy, but it is not enough. - he wishes to reunite with an old friend. Offering a souvenir for an old acquintance. The land, is fast. Expanding as far as the eye can see. The sky, without boundaries, no ceiling. He raises his sickle, and prepares for the Night. |-|Original= The harvester desires. Harvesting everything to satisfy his own deepest desire. Wishing for a tribute for his old friend. A gift for the old friend. Flying high, looking out on the far horizon, pursue through the long time. Aiming at the infinite fruits. He sharply raises his sickle. |-|Location Test= His ability is the both hands in which his own greediness is embodied. The, a nail like the animal increased lengthily doesn't miss all games. His "profit person" barrel nickname is made something firm according to the scythe which is a weapon. Trivia * In the early designs Gordeau fought only with his claws. Sickle was added into his design later in the development. Gallery Official Art Profile-gordeau.png|Character Select victory-gor.png|Victory Portait sd-gord.png|SD Character Dialogue Sprites story-gor0.png|Normal (通常) story-gor1.png|Happy (喜) story-gor2.png|Angry (怒) story-gor3.png|Sad (哀) story-gor4.png|Comfort (楽) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Characters